


Do You Love Me?

by Official_Ash_Rottie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Daddy Kink, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Smut, Sub Ryan Bergara, Top Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Ash_Rottie/pseuds/Official_Ash_Rottie
Summary: Very smutty but also fluffy.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 20





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my trash smut.  
> \- Your Shyan Writer

"D-Daddy please fill me up with your big cock, please" Ryan begged "how cute, you said please two times," Shane said, "well good girls get what they want, don't they?" He added, picking up Ryan so he was on top of Shane "Daddy please I need you" Ryan moaned grinding over Shanes cock "oh yes baby you'll get what you want, you just want to get fucked in your pussy don't you? to be so full of cum, to be mine and only mine" Shane whispered to Ryan "yes Daddy use me, use me as your slut, only yours" Ryan said desperate, Shane alined his cock to Ryan's hole and lowered Ryan down "ah! Daddy, I'm so full, wait you're too big" Ryan screamed, "shh baby it's ok, I know your tight pussy gets stretched by my cock" Shane whispered holding Ryans body, a minute or two passed and Ryan finally said "I-I'm ok Daddy, I can take it" starting to ride Shanes cock slowly "fuuck, are you sure baby?" Shane moaned loudly grabbing Ryan's hips "yes Daddy, I want to be full, full of your cum, your cock, all of you" Ryan answered ridding harder, "fuck baby girl, you want to be full of me? then you'll be filled" Shane said thrusting up hitting Ryan's prostate, they made a perfect rhythm, Ryan couldn't stop moaning and screaming "ah!"  
Ryan could see his belly bulge at Shane's every thrust "ah! Daddy, I'm soo close please let me cum!" Ryan screamed "yes baby you can cum, I'm close too" Shane answered thrusting up faster "ah ah ah ah! Daddy so full! so full of your cum! yes Daddy fill me up!" Ryan begged, his cock squirting cum on his and Shane's belly's "Baby soo tight for Daddy, all mine" Shane said his cum filling Ryan, they rode off there high, then Shane flipped over so that he was on top of Ryan and pulled out, his cum flowed out of Ryan "look at you such a mess, all for me" Shane whispered to Ryan kissing hickeys on to his neck "don't leave hickeys we have to work tomorrow" Ryan warned "too late, you already have five" Shane laughed "how about I run a bath?" Shane asked "that would be perfect" Ryan agreed, Shane got up and went to the bathroom to run the bath. "The bath's ready," Shane said happily "Shane," Ryan asked, "yes baby?" Shane answered "I can't walk," Ryan said simply, Shane walked over to Ryan and picked him up carrying him and entering the bath with him "Shane, do you love me?" Ryan asked, Shane, grabbed his face and kissed his head "of course I do, you're the person I most love other than our daughter" Shane said with a smile "yeah AJ is really cute" Ryan said remembering his daughter "plus we're already married" Shane said with a chuckle "I love you Shay" Ryan said simply laying his head on Shane's chest "I love you too Ry".

**Author's Note:**

> This was trash.   
> \- Your Shyan Writer


End file.
